Whale
Whale, The Guardian. Devoted himself in the fierce battle to protecting his friends by his Shields, Buffs, Spells and his gigantic body. Even though his body size disadvantage his own speed, he possessed many buffs and support spells to aid his teammate in the tides of war. Whale is one of the most reliable Tail for the team in term of Surviving , Dungeoning and Boss rushing. Stat Builds Attack: How much damage you deal to the enemy by your spear are depended on this one. Main stat for "Aqua Knight" if you want your Whale to be melee fighter, but you can skip this stat if you're playing "Ocean Templar", since Templar skills's damage were mostly base on Tal, so this stat is main priority for "Aqua Knight", but not "Ocean Templar". Defense: An important stat no matter which role you're playing. DEF are aided well with "Aqua Knight"'s "Auto Shield" and "Ocean Templar"'s "Harden Skin". DEF will make you survived much longer and KOing much slower when you're tanking against mob. Agility: Most of people overlook this stat due to Whale's movement speed(Whale is the slowest Tail, compared to another Tails), but considered about "Ocean Templar"'s "Heavy Weight" and "Over Presence", If you're PVPing, This AGI can come in handy and gave you advantage by slowing your enemy's movement speed and approach them with your additionally increased speed.(And don't ever forget that AGI also reduce your Cooldown for every active skills you have) Vitality: If you're tanking, this is the first priority stat to be considered, but if you're not on tanking role, you can simply let your "Over Size" skill deal with your own VIT. And also, High VIT means your healing bonus for "Rejuvenate" Spell will increased when you're cast on yourself too. Intelligence: For "Aqua Knight", just simply ignore this stat(Whale has high initial INT ,compared to another Tails), For "Ocean Templar", This is your main stat, since most of Templar's skill consume MP and required casting. this stat can get you out of problem like being KO while casting(since Whale's spell casting speed were very slow until you have "Reduce Cast") or can save you from being ran out of MP matter. (at least, take some times before your MP are depleted) Charisma: Don't overlook this one, CHA was effective on every Buff/Debuff Whale had, it'll make your "12th Kingdom Knights" last longer when you're Aqua Knight, and made every Buff/Debuff last longer when you're Ocean Templar, and when you pair up your own CHA with "Honor" skill, Your(and your team's) advantage buff(s) on the battle will last with you nearly to the end of battle. Talent: TAL was very important when you're play as "Ocean Templar", Every damage dealer skills were calculating the damage by your own TAL. But for "Aqua Knight", You can leave your own TAL as it is, Only use of TAL for Aqua Knight was your initial SP. (*There was rumors says"Aqua knight" 's "Wall Puncture" were calculate damage based on TAL, but no one ever tried and researching on this rumor officially yet, And since ATK is confirmed to increasing the damage done by"Wall Puncture" already, Until now, This rumor is yet to be confirmed.) Luck: LUK made you likely to occur some passive skill(s) more often, and was the only stat that increase"12th Kingdom Knights" 's damage so far. not very important, but don't forget how useful LUK is. Who knows? Maybe one day, Your life will depend on the goddess of luck. Possible Builds Ocean Templar: ATK , DEF , VIT Aqua Knight: INT , TAL , CHA Tanker: DEF , VIT Buffer(Enchanter): CHA , AGI (spend some point for INT instead of AGI if you're often ran out of MP, unless you have Penguin or Rabbit's support skill) PVPer: ATK , AGI , VIT , TAL The only note is, choose your role before spending your points on any stat, when you're sure which role you are, spend the point and focus only 2-3 main stats. this will worth every points you have been spended Skills Skill Map Basic A Tree B Tree C Tree Other Images Category:Classes